Angel's Pure Heart
by Eni Li'Nave
Summary: A young girl underneath the bright lights thinks about herself and her friends. A carefree cat reflects and reasons in his dreams. An old nemesis returns to haunt them both. EvexTrain. Beware of Manga Spoilers.
1. Side Red

Disclaimer: While I think Train, Eve, and all the characters of Black Cat are totally awesome, they aren't owned by me, but by Shounen Jump Comics.

Oh, right. This piece of work mostly follows the Manga continuity, and contains some spoilers through at least chapter 163. I'd suggest stopping now if you don't want to read any spoilers.

* * *

Angel's Pure Heart — Side Red

* * *

The sharp pain from the electricity's fading away, leaving only a tight feeling in my muscles. There's only the bright light from the lamp above me to fill my eyes, and the sound of that crazy doctor to my left. The man's voice barely filters through my head, saying it's impossible to resist or escape. The prick on my skin barely registers in my mind, nor does the drawing of blood. In comparison to everything else, it's just a touch on my skin. It'll heal quickly, as the nanomachines do their work on my body. The doctor, crazy as he is, only sees people as objects, research specimens. He doesn't regard people as people. Even me, he only thinks of me as a research project, a little child created for the advancement of nanomachine technology. 

People always think and treat me as a child. I suppose it's true, being only 13 years old. But, despite my intelligence and independence, they can't see beyond this young exterior of mine. Whether it's the bookstore owner who asks me if I can even understand the books I'm buying, or the waitresses asking Sven what his daughter wants, I'm always the little, cute kid.

Rins, especially, thinks and does so. Always hugging and calling herself my big sister, it's frustrating. It's not that I don't appreciate her warmth and personality. It's just not the type of affection that I like. Sven's the same. He's always kind and protective of me. He doesn't see me as a capable girl who can work alongside him as his partner, but as an innocent girl who he'd rather keep safe, far away from him. I know he only wants the best for me, with his gentlemanly behavior, but I don't want that. I don't want to be alone like that, again.

Train, he seems to understand. Whenever Sven seems to want to do something behind my back, or leave me behind, it's always him that tells me. Is it because of that Saya person? Or is it because of that one time—when Sven wanted to leave me behind, safe from the Messengers of the Stars, and I begged him to get me to talk with Sven again. Thinking about it, he never refused me, if I asked for it. Whether it's training, or an event…

After they left to pursue their next target, Annette pulled me aside and told me that according to Sven, Train looked positively furious after that Tao gunman left me battered, my blood staining the wall as a message. I wondered, still wonder, why he would act like that. Train and I weren't that close. I have even declared that he's my rival! Why would he do such a thing? Maybe he does see me just as a little child. He always calls me 'little princess'. Is it because I'm little, and am always in need of rescuing? I don't want that! I don't want to depend on Train! I want to be strong enough to protect myself and those who need protecting, so that I'm no longer a burden to them both!

Train's words back from the Sweeper Bar echo in my ears as truth. I really am weaker than he is. He's strong, independent—worry-free even—despite the growing debt looming over our heads. He can take care of himself under practically any situation, outside of his bottomless pit of a stomach. I can't help but smile weakly, the thought of the legendary Black Cat's weakness being his stomach.

The Doctor's mumbling reaches my ears, wonder and insanity mixed together. I realize now, that I'm just running away from reality again. I need to figure out how to escape. My eyes dart to my surroundings, but there's nothing of use. The bindings nullify my powers, the leather straps my movement, and everything is painfully out of reach.

"Well now, how about you let me cut you open in a moment?" The doctor's face suddenly looms over to my right. "But first, we'll have to get you out of those troublesome clothes."

I put on a brave front, but I'm sure he knows it's nothing. It's like he said, to my frustration—I really can't do anything. "Just what do you want to know by dissecting me?"

"Everything," he says. My focus shifts, up to the shining pair of scissors, as his words fade to the background. It's just like the murder novel I read at the hideout in Elsida. He wants to break me, so that I put up less resistance to his examination. He wants to rob me of my dignity before poking me like yet another specimen. In my position, I suppose it is close enough. I can't do anything right now, tied up and helpless. I really must look like a frog just about to be dissected for the classroom to see, spread-eagle as I am.

It's frustrating, but I want Train to rescue me. He may be just a carefree cat, but he's always there when I need him.

He leans over me, bringing the scissors down towards me. The movement shakes me out of my fear enough for a final push of will. "…Train is surely going to bring you some bad luck," I manage to scrape out with a level tone.

"That's impossible." The reply's matter-of-fact tone crushes the rest of my will, as does the slow, deliberate touch of the cold metal on my flesh as it lifts an edge of the tattered cloth around my body. "He's trapped in another dimension. There's no way he can interrupt me." Snip. I clench my eyes shut.

Where are you, Train? I don't want this...

"I found you. I found you… you perverted doctor!"

My eyes snap open at Train's voice, just in time to see the Doctor spin around in surprise just to get kicked by Train into the wall with a meaty thump. My eyes travel over to Train, as he stands there at my side, shoulders squared and looking past me towards the Doctor, Hades held at the ready. His face looked completely focused and angry. I couldn't help but be awed by him and the aura he gave.

"Tr-Train…" My words grab his attention, and he smiles down at me.

"Hey, lil' princess." His amber eyes seem to stare through me, almost amused, but completely serious at the same time. It feels like his confidence and spirit's filling me, rejuvenating my own. My thoughts suddenly turn to the fairytales I read, and how the princess was rescued by her knight in shining armor. I manage to suppress both a shudder and a blush. "Looks like I found you at the last minute. Thank goodness I made it in time." Thank you, Train.

"How'd you get here?" I ask, as he starts working at my restraints.

"Who knows," came his reply, almost banter-like. I flexed my hands as they were released. "When I stepped out of the light, I was standing right here." His voice and eyes seemed to soften. "She… guided me here."

"She…?" Rins? Anette? No, neither of them should be here. Then, who? My thoughts derail when I hear the Doctor screaming at Train. Oh, right. With all my bindings removed, I hopped off the table, giving the Doctor an evil look. We have some garbage to take care of...

* * *

The faux world started shifting out of existence after Train gave the final punch, knocking the Doctor unconscious. But, as that woman's—Saya's—voice, kept speaking, I stared at Train's face. He just kept looking up to the sky, a smile I've never seen on his face seeming to spread. So it's her influence that changed Train so much, to go from the legendary assassin to the sweeper I see before me. In that gentle, loving light, I suddenly felt like everything will be okay. Just then, a dark feeling washed over me. I suddenly felt that no matter what I did, or what happened, I could never be anywhere near Saya's equal. 

I felt like hair-punching myself again, as the world before my eyes turned a blinding white, taking Train's form away from my sight. My world doesn't revolve around him. I only want to prove myself to him that I am strong, that I don't need his help.

But, he came. He rescued me from that hell that was just about to happen. He might not be my ideal knight in shining armor, more like a stray cat that was there at the right time. I suppose I wouldn't mind continuing to be his little princess, if he's going to keep saving me. I'm also sure he only sees me like the little sister he never had. So I'll wait, till I can prove to him that I can be more than a sister, or a friend.

Maybe that'll be my true happiness.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This one came from left field. Seriously. I blame my muse for prodding me with sharp, pointy sticks to read Black Cat. And read I did, over 24 hours. Then my silly muse said to me "oh, they'd make a cute couple." Thus, was this little one-shot(?) born.

... of course, if they didn't outright state their ages, I totally would've pegged Train for an 18 year old. But, ah well… Eve's 13, Train's 23. They'll grow into it.

Major thanks to xDianaMoonx for proofin' and editting, as usual. And to my muse, for prodding me to read this most-excellent manga series.

Eni LiNave

* * *

Omake: 

5 years later. 12:30 pm, Elsida Hideout—

"Train! Eve!" Sven called out to his partners. Sighing, he picked up his newspaper and started searching the house. "Where are those two…" he muttered.

Just as he walked through the dining room, he spotted Eve at the stove, working her culinary skills. 'Nothing's looking toxic, so it really has to be Eve. Thank god she didn't get Professor Tiayo's abilities in cooking…' He shivered at the thought.

"Eve, have you seen Train?"

Eve turned around, strands of her hair lengthening and turning into a hand holding a wooden spoon to continue her cooking. "No, I haven't. Oh, wait. Here he comes."

Sven blanched. "Wha?" A blur passed by.

"Itadakimasu!" It's Train, just like Eve said.

"No, Train! It's not ready yet!"

Chuckling from the doorway, Sven watched on with his Glaspar Eye. Eve's mouth turned up into an unreadable smirk, as more of her golden hair formed into hands to keep Train away from her cooking. A minute later, a joyful cry and some delighted munching informed everyone of the cat snagging a piece.

"Ahhh, I was saving that piece of chicken..." Eve sighed as she plated the chicken stir-fry. She grabbed the rice cooker with her hair and marched over to the dining room. 

"Well, the easiest path to a man's heart is through his stomach. I'm pretty sure Train's especially vulnerable there," Eve whispered underneath her breath as she stepped past Sven. He caught Eve's confident grin before she lapsed back to her usual poker face.

"Wait... W-w-w-what was that!"


	2. Side Black

Disclaimer: Even if I managed to create a clone of Eve, Saya, Sven, and Train, they'd just capture me and turn me in to the authorities for stealing property and breaking the law and that wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Kudos to all the scanslators who spent much of their time translating and cleaning up this wonderful series. It's coming out in the states now, too!

* * *

Angel's Pure Heart – Side Black

* * *

It's been five years. Five years since I started my new life in freedom. Five years since you were taken away. 

Lil' princess and Sven, they're doing fine. Me? You know me. I'm no longer that moody cat that you met so long ago. I'm living my life by your words now. Chronos' pet cat is long gone, replaced by a carefree one.

Na, it's not that bad. Life's good. The bounties are there. Trouble's been nothing we can't handle. We're almost debt-free! Ah, that's all thanks to Eve and Sven.

Speaking of trouble, Creed's getting married. Can ya believe it? To that actress, Echidna Paras. He really changed. All thanks to you.

It sure surprised the hell out of me. Out of the blue, Echidna warp gates into Professor Tearju's house, personally hands out 4 invitations, and then poof! Gone, just like that. She's really taken good care of the guy.

Ah! I almost forgot! Sven proposed to Professor Tearju the very next day. She almost hit floor were it not for Eve. She's gotten pretty good with her transform abilities. I suppose all those burnt "pancakes" Tearju served up finally got through to the old man.

Eve's taking it in stride. Her guardian and her self-proclaimed older sister—I still don't understand how that works—are fretting over her, nonetheless. Things will be very strange in Elsida soon, I'm guessing. I have no idea what she thinks of all this. She's been unusually quiet about it, not even talking to Sven about it.

Me? I'm still single. Carefree cat, right? ... Don't give me that. You know most people get really intimidated when they learn about me. Or get over excited. Only women I regularly see would be Annette, Rins, and Eve. Oh, can't forget soon-to-be Mrs. Vollfied.

She hasn't changed much. Rinslet Walker, I mean. Still the impulsive, beautiful, thief-for-hire. She's been hitting it off with Jenos last I heard from the thief. Although, I also heard Sephiria was somehow interfering, sending Jenos all over the place, despite her self-imposed early retirement. Now that's something I wouldn't have guessed at. … Sephiria liking Janus? I doubt it's true.

Annette's almost about to retire herself, for good from the sweeper information business, or so she says. I don't blame her too much; it's a tough job to stay on top. Good, I'm sure you've bumped into her once or twice. Nah, she'll be back. It's in her blood, afterall.

Hn? Na, Eve's still single. She and Leon went out a few times, but they always denied it as nothing more than friendship. She trusts him, so I don't mind. Of course, I'll have to knock him around if he so much as makes her cry. …Aa. That's true. She could do it, too. And I know how much she likes her independence these days.

She's been working on archery lately, for "range reasons", or so she says. She has a really good eye, and she hasn't even start wearing glasses, unlike Professor Tiayou. Can shoot one of her arrows through a bullet hole, even. Not as fast, sure, but stops people well enough.

... you want me to stop dodging the subject? What do I think of Eve? ... yes, she's the last one on the list. You were never this interested in my relationships before… Okay, okay! She's really smart, strong… not as strong as me though! Yes, I know. Humble and meek... Heh. She's spirited, creative, already cooks better than her older sister, though that's not really saying much.

Yeah, I like the food. Milk's great, though. Lots of her food goes really well with milk. I'm sure you would like it, too. ...I'll get back to it.

Eve's been looking at my way a lot more lately, staring at me when she thinks I won't notice. A little strange. She's growing up, though, definitely starting to look more like Professor Tearju every passing day, just with short hair. Cute as a button, it's not hard to underestimate her. Catches me by surprise more and more as time goes by. Training. In Training! Still, I wonder... what could she be looking at?

Uhh... no. How could anyone? She's practically Sven's daughter. I remember when he was absolutely adamant against Eve having a boyfriend. Pretty sure he hasn't changed his mind in the last 2 years. I still don't think it is right, though. Eve should be able to live like a normal girl.

I stopped calling her lil' princess? Nah. She's not so little anymore, afterall. Still our lil' princess, though. She asked me to stop calling her that, for some reason. But habits...

"Train...?"

Uh?

"Train, wake up."

Heh, speak of the devil...

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Eve standing a respectable distance away, her knee-length white skirt fluttering in the cool breeze. The sun was setting, painting the hill and surrounding area in reds and golds. I sat up straight and stretched. "Mmmmh!" 

"We're about to leave, " she informed me. Eve had an unreadable look on her face again. 3 years, and I still can't crack her poker face. She offered a hand and I took it. After pulling me up, she gestured to the stone I was leaning—sleeping?—against. In cleanly carved letters, it read _Minatsuki Saya_.'

"Is she there? Saya-san." She smiled and handed me a bottle of milk. Woot, it is ice cold. I nodded.

"Aa. Body and spirit," I replied as I opened the bottle and poured it over the stone marker. At her raised eyebrow, I grinned broadly. "Saya never liked sake. Always said a glass of cold milk after a long day was the best! Can't say I disagree..."

"I thought you were going to drink it..." I looked her over. Are my eyes deceiving me? Oh, how cute, she's pouting.

"Not in front of her when she hasn't had any to drink for years. C'mon lil' princess!" She grumbled and I laughed. "Let's go."

"Un."

* * *

Author's Notes/Rant: 

This one wasn't quite from left-field, but it surprised me just how quickly it came to me. Inspriration came from the most unusual place. Then I just looked at my 1/8 Eve figurine. Then it clicked. Definitely different than what I had in mind. (Train, you're dense! DENSE, I TELL YOU!) Although, the solution to that will hopefully be there in time.

Thanks as usual to xDianaMoonx for proofing me fic. This one's dedicated to all those recent college graduates out there, working with our generation's "High School Diploma". I'm there with ya!

Last(?) part coming soon. As soon as I rewrite it (the difficult part, heh!). Hopefully...

Oh, and... not quite as inspired as the one I had planned, but here's something cute...

Eni Li'Nave -- July 27, 2006

* * *

Omake: 

Saya's Grave, Lunafort City… 7:30 PM—

I opened my eyes to see Eve standing just a foot away, looking down at me. I looked up at her, and the edges of her mouth suddenly curled up into an impish smile. Even her eyes seemed to be twinkling in barely suppressed mirth.

"Lil' Princess?"

I leapt onto my feet as she suddenly fell to my knees, her arms clutching at her stomach, wheezing. Then I heard it. It was faint, but it was there. She was laughing.

"Lil' princess… what's wrong with you? What's so funny?" I glared at her, but every time she looked up at me, she doubled over once again. A few minutes later, she managed to squeeze out "Oh…! look at… yourself…!" before dissolving into a fresh set of giggles.

Huh? I just glared at her. "As if I could!" Eve slowly sat up and regained a bit of her composure, and pulled out her compact and handed it to me, stifling more giggles.

I opened it and couldn't help but gawk. A black moustache, goatee, and a black eye looked back at me. Then I looked at my forehead. A dotted line, then…. "…insert brayn here?"

Eve stood up and giggled. "Isn't it true?"

I just stared at her before my eye caught another object coming out of her coat pocket. A black… I started advancing on her, and she danced out of reach.

"Eve….!" Another rare, beautiful laugh and she was off, running down the hill. Damn it! I gave chase.

"This had better come off! Ya hear me! Eve!"


	3. Nightmare Games

Disclaimer: What else can I say? If I were Yabuki Kentarou, I'd be drawing these stories out, not just ending the manga where it did. That said, I don't own Black Cat. Support the official releases! I know I will, once I get that job. And stop reeling from the 1/8th Eve figurine on my desk. It put me in the red. Although interestingly, both dress and nanoslicer are also red. I wonder at the connotations...

* * *

Angel's Pure Heart – Nightmare Games

* * *

**Two months after the fall of Creed Diskence...**

**Lunatique Residence, 3 PM—**

'I suppose there's a first time for everything,_' Train thought as Eve came down the stairs to the living room, looking troubled. Or was it nervousness?_

"Oi, lil' princess! What's wrong? You don't look so good…_" Train queried. She jumped at his voice. '_Nope, definitely not normal..._' Eve walked around the small, circular table to sit across from him. _

"I, um... That is..._" _

"What is it?_" Train leaned back on his seat, grinning. _

"Have... have you ever fallen in love before?_" She started fingering the locks of her new bob haircut._

_Blink. Train suddenly burst into laughter. Eve's embarrassment fast turned into anger as she glared daggers at him. "_It's not funny!_"_

"My bad, my bad,_" Train apologized and paused to consider her for a moment. "_Why do ya wanna know?_"_

"Well... this and that…_" Eve trailed off._

"Aha!_" Train exclaimed, striking the palm of his hand with his fist. "_This is about Sven and Tearju, isn't it?_" Eve's expression soured. "_Leon?_" Even more. "_Or maybe..._" he paused to rake a hand through his wild hair, "_you've fallen for me?_" He turned to flash a rakish grin at Eve. _

_Eve flushed pink, then... "_Idiot,_" she said as she ran back up the stairs._

"What was that about?_" Train asked the now empty room._

* * *

**4 years later...**

**The Vollfied Residence, 2:30 PM—**

Train blinked. 'Where did that memory come from?' He strode over to the couch, where Eve was reading, as usual.

"Hey, Lil' Princess?"

"Hm?" Eve looked up from the book, tucking her shoulder-length hair behind her ear.

"You remember, at Tearju's old house four years ago? We went to visit her a couple of months after we defeated the Apostles of the Stars and had stopped Creed like we promised. You just had your hair cut, and you asked me if I ever fell in love." Train's voice was insistent.

Eve put her book down and tried to keep a look of indifference, but she felt her cheeks warm as she remembered. 'Of all the things to ask…' She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "That was a long time ago. Why bring it up now?"

He leaned over her, looking down at her. "Because it's bothering me. I don't mind you keeping your secrets, but you did ask me the question."

Eve blew out a breath. "I was young. And inexperienced," she replied, her tone light. "Of course, that's not the case anymore."

"So..." Train drawled, a smirk crossing his face. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

'Damn that smirk,' she thought. "I asked first," came her answer, as she flicked his forehead. "You never answered."

"Oh, you're right!" Train turned around to sit on top of the sofa's back. "Yeah, I've fallen in love," he said, a wistful smile crossing his face.

Eve sagged. "Was it Saya-san?" she asked, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Your cooking."

"My... what?" Eve couldn't believe her ears. She looked up; he grinned back.

"Hmmm... yeah, your cooking," he repeated. "Ya haven't cooked in awhile."

"..."

"Lil' Princess?"

"You're impossible," Eve muttered as she picked up her book and started reading again.

"Train! Eve! We have a job!" Sven's voice came booming from outside.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone was seated around the coffee table. Train and Eve were on one couch and Sven on the other. Sven slid one of the pictures onto the table. 

"This is our target, real name unknown. Alias is Doctor Jehk Hyd. He's a serial murderer who uses his victims for his experiments." He glanced at Eve before continuing, placing a few more pictures onto the table. "Sick bastard brands each of them, and then turns them into human-animal hybrids with nanomachine technology. Although he's been seen and almost apprehended multiple times, he always seems to disappear."

Eve fought down a shiver. 'What's this feeling of deja-vu?'

Sven looked at the two of them. "Alright. He was last seen on the grounds of old Don Jorne's mansion, talking with the old coot himself two days ago. We'll split up to keep him from escaping. Infiltrate the grounds at 9 pm tonight, corner and capture. Security is the standard lot—cameras and a few guards. Any questions?" Nothing was said for a minute.

"Isn't it wrong to just barge in?" Train suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Never stopped you before," Sven muttered. "A man like Jehk here is a danger to everyone around him. He must be stopped."

More silence. Finally, Train glanced at Eve then stood up. "I'm getting ready," he announced as he strode up the stairs.

Sven stood himself and walked up to Eve. "Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question.

A look of surprise flashed across her features before melting back into a guarded poker face. "It's nothing." Glancing up to see his doubtful look, she sighed. "I just feel a sense of deja-vu. Like we've done this before," she half-lied. 'Not because Train's acting stupid.'

Sven just looked at her before sighing himself. "You're a big girl now. I know you can take care of yourself, but we worry anyway. Tearju and I. Train, too." At Train's name, Eve tensed up slightly, something that didn't get past Sven's observant eye.

"Hum. If it's Train, just knock some sense into..."

"Sven, wait," Eve cut in. "It's not like that. I just... wish he wouldn't tease me so."

"That's his way of showing he cares." He reached out to muss her hair. "You should know that by now."

* * *

Sven looked out the café window, at the walls surrounding the mansion. He started to sigh, but caught himself. Looking around, he coughed and continued to nurse his cup of coffee. 'If nobody is there, then the IBI will have my license for this. Train and Eve's, too.' He grumbled. 'It's a gamble.' 

Picking up his cup, he pretended to take a sip. "Train. Eve. Are you in position?" he whispered into the microphone on his suit lapel.

"**_Not yet._** " The tension he was feeling flew away at hearing Eve's monotone reply, and Sven took a genuine sip this time. "**_Not much cover."_**

"**_I'm going in,_**" Train buzzed in, a moment later.

Sven spit out the coffee in his mouth. "WHAT!" Heads spun to stare at Sven, who laughed nervously. "I'm very sorry for the outburst," he apologized to the crowd. Most of the café went back to their own business, but there were a few lingering stares and glares. Tossing some yen onto the table, Sven dashed out with his weapons attaché case.

"**_I'm going in, too._**"

"What do you think you're doing!" Sven practically barked into the microphone as he ran around, looking for a suitable spot to break in.

"_**Someone has to back up the idiot.**_" Eve's voice almost seen to crack through the microphone.

"**_Oi, Lil' Princess. That hurt..._**"

'Why do I even bother with plans?' he wondered, as he looked for a good place to climb over the outer walls. Running along the perimeter wall, Sven cursed. Of course Eve would be right about the lack of cover. With plenty of lights everywhere, glass lining the tops of the walls, and almost no foliage around the compound, it looked more like a prison than a private mansion.

A trio of gunshots suddenly pierced the silence, and Sven tensed, his back to the wall. 'I bet that's Train making a commotion. There goes our surprise.' A minute passed, then two. Looking around, Sven popped open his attaché case and fired a grappling hook up and over the wall. 'Odd,' he mentally grunted as he stepped over the glass and leapt down to the grass below 'Security should've been securing the house and perimeter by now. Maybe they're all getting coffee.' Sven snorted and started his own dash towards the unusually dark mansion ahead.

A sickly sweet smell hit his nostrils. He looked down to see a dead Doberman, its leash still held by an arm attached to the upper half of a human torso.

"Dear God..." he whispered, before flicking on his microphone. "Train. Eve. Any signs of life?"

"**_None,_**" Eve replied. "**_Continuing search upstairs. It's unus…_**" Crackling, then a sharp pop through the receiver made Sven wince.

"Eve!"

"**_Lil' Princess?_**" A pause. "**_Hey, Sven. I'm seeing some unlife here._**"

"Un-life? What the hell are you babbling abo..." Sven trailed off as the dog's lacerated body started stiffly moving. "Oh… you've got to be kidding me!" Pulling out his gun, he took careful aim at the dog's head. 'Please let Train's stupid games be true.' The dog's head jerked and spun around as Sven shot a bullet into its eye, but it slowly turned around to face Sven again. It suddenly jerked and lunged at him. Spinning around sharply, Sven swung the steel attaché case around as hard as he could. He was rewarded with a nice loud crack as the dog went flying to the side. He looked down at the now twitching body, and nodded as it failed to get back up.

'It'll take more than that. But if it's like this here...' Sven turned towards the mansion and ran towards the front entrance.

The sickly sweet smell hit his nostrils again as he noted the human bodies littered across the front courtyard. The house was completely dark, the only visible light coming from the full moon above. 'So this is what happened to Jorne's security force.' Sven was less surprised and more appalled when these corpses, too, started moving. 'As a gentleman, I cannot condone this!'

Sven brought his case to bear and popped the machine-gun accessory out. "Rest in the afterlife!" he yelled as bullets tore into the zombified men, reducing many into several gory pieces. The rest, he made short work with a few swings of his case. He huffed as the last one went down with a wet smack against the pavement.

'I'm getting too old for this. No wonder Annette retired.' He kicked the front door open just in time to see Train kicking another of those dogs into one of the animated guards. Turning around, the ex-Chronos Number quickly waved before turning his attention back to some zombies shuffling towards him.

"Yo, Sven! I see ya found the welcoming committee."

"Have you found Eve?" 'How can he joke around at a time like this?'

"No, " Train replied before spinning around to smash another guard's head in with Hades. "Bullets don't work too well on these guys." At Sven's disbelieving stare, he grinned. "I'll look downstairs, okay?" He jerked his thumb towards the atrium. There, like two great serpents, were two stairs curving upwards to the second floor, and as if from the darkness, two more flights curving downwards.

"Down… but she's upstairs!"

Train flashed a wry grin. "I don't think she wants to see me right now. First floor's clear, unless more of these guys crawl in. Phew!"

"Why do..." Sven trailed off. "No, forget that. What makes you think that?"

"Aw, c'mon Sven! She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself. You should know that just as well as I do." A chill passed up Sven's spine, as he remembered his words from earlier.

"Train... Fine! Have it your way. She won't be happy, you know."

"She won't be upset, either." Sven didn't reply, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Train quietly crept down the stairs, amber eyes constantly scanning the darkness. A few steps before the bottom, he leapt, clearing the railing. Spinning in midair, he aimed towards the darkness. Seeing nothing, he landed in the middle of the lower atrium. A look of disappointment flashed across his features, his gaze rising towards the ceiling, as if imploring to God. "Aw, I was hoping there would be something." 

A small tremor ran through the floor, causing Train to look back towards the dark hallway. A hulking, armored beast with the head of a lion, the legs of a panther, and a tail of a snake slowly padded towards the sweeper.

"I know I asked, but isn't that a little much?" he whined before leaping away as the armored beast leapt towards him. Spinning in midair, he fired off a couple of shots at the beast, but it was deflected by the armor. Train landed a scant few feet away, near the bottom of the staircases. Man and beast stared at each other, a beastly growl countering the man's cocky grin. As the armored chimera pounced once again, Train also leapt, jumping off the Chimera's head to move past the armored beast.

A loud crash from ahead and an all-too familiar "Kyaa!" grabbed his attention.

"Eve! Ooof!" Train grunted as the snake tail lashed at him, knocking him back forward and onto the ground before the chimera. Seeing its prey before it, the beast pounced once again.

His mind back on his opponent before him, he muttered, "Sorry. No time to play." Train kipped up and vaulted over the chimera, using its head as a platform. As he cleared the body, he knocked away the flailing tail using Hades and spun as he landed, shooting at the joints of the armor. The chimera roared in pain and keeled over, its hind legs no longer supporting its weight. He then ran on towards the end of the hallway, where the doorway was framed in light.

* * *

"It's too early to stop now!" 

Eve kept moving, ignoring the voice and the nightmare-sent experimental equipment that made up the majority of the freakish lab surrounding her. Everywhere she looked, there seemed to be another canister with a half-mutilated body or a mass of pulsing flesh. She fell to her hands and knees, but pushed herself up onto her feet.

'Keep moving! Your body might feel like it's vibrating apart, but it's just an illusion. Just another hallucination of his. Damn it!" She ran out into a small corridor made of those containers and instinctively ducked as the sound of flapping cloth caught her ear. Grunting, she caught the leg of her mannequin-like assailant, and slammed it into the ground.

"Ohh… you can still move?" the disembodied voice asked. Gritting her teeth, she focused and turned her hand into a basic dagger and stabbed the mannequin in the stomach. With little more than a whoosh, it evaporated into thin air. She bit her lip hard, drawing blood, to keep from screaming as her transformed limb cracked and morphed back into her hand.

"You like my little disruption device? I made it with you in mind." Eve grasped at her retransformed limb, cradling it. She grinned, despite the pain. "I'm honored. Can't say I like it, though." 'Keep talking, so I can rest and figure out how to get out of this mess,' she desperately thought. 'Where is that stupid device?'

The man, Doctor Jehk Hyde she assumed, laughed. "You were like this last time. Defiant to the end. I shall enjoy this revenge before I continue my experiments."

Eve's eyes widened. "You? The Doctor from the Apostles of the Stars..." Eve pushed herself up to her feet, and she stumbled on, looking around warily as she did.

"What a little change can do, eh?" The Doctor's voice seemed to come from all around her. "Ever since that day, all I wanted was to study you, and pay Heartnet back for interrupting my research. But first I had to cripple you. You wouldn't be so easily caught this time, so I came up with the idea of nanomachine resonance. I'm surprised you made it this far, exposed as long as you have."

"Thanks..." she dryly responded, weariness evident in her voice. Moving past another container, she mentally cursed as she found herself facing a wall. Turning around, she saw the Doctor, standing there with a gun in hand. Gritting her teeth, she dropped into a defensive stance. 'Thank god Train made me learn how to defend myself without my nanomachines.' Her eyes narrowed, as she felt a knee buckle, dropping her to one knee.

"At our limit, I see." Despite Eve's glare, he continued. "Well, forgive me if I don't administer this in a more personal fashion, but you're dangerous, even as you are. It's a special bullet, filled with nanomachines designed to destroy normal human cells. But, since your nanomachine-producing organs aren't... well, we'll get to see them anyways." She heard the gun being loaded, and the hammer being cocked.

'What would he do now…' Eve clenched her eyes shut. Bang! She felt the splatter of blood on her face. 'What?'

Cracking open an eye, she saw Train standing before her, his left hand dripping with blood. Her thoughts flashed back to the Church, where Creed, Train, and Sven were in such a similar position. 'Just like then,' Eve thought. 'Rescued again.'

"Train."

"Lil' Princess." Train grinned. "You seem a little more roughed up than usual." She blinked in confusion. Were her eyes deceiving her, or was his height constantly changing?

"I-idiot! Why did you..." Eve trailed off as the doctor's maniacal laughter brought the two sweeper's attention back to him.

"This is perfect! I was going to administer the shot to Heartnet, too! Now, then." The Doctor adjusted his glasses, and then turned to the two sweepers. "Warp World Level 2, " he intoned ominously. Train and Eve tensed as a large mass of flame coalesced into a humanoid figure, and a handful of tiny, armored creatures with bladed limbs jumped around the Doctor and the fire creature. "I can imagine anything and bring it here. Now, die for me, Heartnet!"

* * *

"Eve!" Sven called out. 'Bloody hell! I'm sure I've searched everywhere. Except this last room...' Behind him, various corpses littered the long hallway, from mutilated bats to ridiculously large rats and other vermin. They occasionally twitched, but were otherwise still. Rubbing his neck, he groaned inwardly. 

Kicking down the door, Sven found the last room empty, save for the bleeding body he found oddly familiar. Flashing a flashlight at the face, recognition hit him. "Jorne," he said flatly. He reached for the man's neck, searching for a pulse. 'Nothing, but the body's abnormally warm.'

While searching the body, Sven noticed a hint of dark hair below the collar. 'What could this be...' He visibly recoiled when he opened up the older man's shirt. From his neck on down, was thick, black fur. Just below the left collar was another branded mark, this time XIII, slashed through with some sharp object to reveal the muscle and bone below.

"A knife, possibly. Were we targeted? Aaagh!" Jorne's right hand suddenly clamped onto his forearm with unnatural strength, pulling Sven closer to his now open mouth. Thankful that his other hand still held his pistol, Sven started pistol-whipping him, followed by a couple of bullets to its right shoulder, slightly weakening the corpse's grip. Managing to squeeze away, he jumped away and ran back into the hallway, turning long enough to fire off an exploding bullet at Jorne the half-beast. Sighing in relief at seeing a pants-shrouded limb and a human arm go flying past him, he continued his sprint back down the stairs. 'Rest in peace, old man.'

* * *

Firing Hades almost constantly, the ex-assassin narrowed his eyes as the small fry he shot down leapt back to their feet to attack him and Eve. His gun was only silent when he knocked away the fireballs sent by the fiery beast with Hades. To her credit, Eve was managing to use their attacker's momentum to send them flying back, conserving her energy, but she was still rapidly tiring. 

'This is getting us nowhere.' "Eve! Cover me!" he yelled, as he shot two of them rushing at him, and then leapt forward towards the Doctor.

"W-what? Wait! Urrgh!" Eve grunted as she swung another bladed assailant into the ground, before she herself fell down to a knee once again. 'Can't keep this up much longer.'

"Foolishness," the Doctor sneered. "Ka-oh, finish him!"

An unearthly howl emanated from the elemental as its body stretched and elongated to meet Train head-on. As it neared, the elemental spread its arms, bringing up a fiery corona as a shield. Train quickly rushed through the shield, getting thoroughly singed in the process, before spinning around and swinging Hades at the doctor's head. Said doctor only smirked, as a black blade cleanly parried the swing.

"Wha..." The blade swung hard, propelling Train back, through the dissipating fire elemental towards Eve. She hit the floor, letting him sail clear over and land past her. She looked up to see a blur run past her towards Train.

"Train! How I've missed you!" Creed half-purred, half-screamed, all while driving him back with unrelenting strikes of his Imagine Blade. A pained gasp from behind Creed caused Train to glance past his crazed attacker to see the Doctor picking Eve up by her hair. "Where are you looking at, Train? Look only at me!" Creed lashed out with a kick, which Train sidestepped.

"You bastard! Outta my way!" Train raised Hades and fired twice in Creed's direction. He caught each bullet with the Imagine Blade's mouth, and the tao-formed blade spat them back out at Train. Train knocked them away with two swings. "Don't you touch her!" he yelled as he fired another two bullets. The shots ricocheted off the equipment and ceiling to hit the Doctor's shoulder and knees from above. Eve dropped to the floor, the Doctor's grasp on her hair weakening.

"No... I must... get my..."

"You're not getting anything!" Train darted past Creed, accepting a slash across his back to land a punch on the Doctor's jaw. As the doctor slumped to the ground, the lights and equipment surrounding the three of them started to slowly dissipate into nothingness.

'The pain's fading away,' Eve noted, as her entire body started to feel incredibly numb. As she sat up, Eve's eyes widened as Train fall onto his back, next to her.

"Train! Why did you do such a stupid, stupid thing?"

"First thing to come to mind. Didn't wa..aaagh!" Train started shuddering violently, his limbs spasming.

'The nanomachines.' "I'll destroy those nanomachines, so hold on."

* * *

Just as he reached the bottom of the Atrium, Sven suddenly tensed as an extremely high-pitched scream pierced the silence. 'Eve!' 

Storming through the doors at the end of the hallway, he found Eve collapsed over a twitching Train, with the doctor out cold a few feet away. Kneeling next to them, he gently rolled Eve off to lie next to Train. His brow furrowing, he gently shook Train. "Oi. Train. Wake up."

"Don't..." came Eve's whisper, "...don't shake him..." Nodding, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and bound the unconscious Doctor.

"Eve?" Sven's eyes darkened, as he looked at his daughter passing out. 'What happened here?'

* * *

'Mmmh...everything's sore...' Eve blearily opened her eyes to see a unfamiliar ceiling. Tearju sat next to her in a chair, scanning a book. At Eve's motion, Tearju dropped her book, and knelt by the bedside. 

"Eve! Sven and I were so worried. It's been two days since you collapsed." At Eve's lost look, she supplied, "Sven's at the I.B.I. turning in the Doctor."

'It's been two days... ah!' "Train. How's Train?"

"He's still unconscious. His life signs have been mostly stable."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the bed next to you. We're in the hospital's general ward, where his condition's being monitored... and where are you going?" Tearju inquired, as Eve pushed the sheets off her self and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I need to destroy those nanomachines."

"That changes things..." Tearju gave a long look at Eve. "You're staying in bed." Eve looked up to protest, but the motion died as her body complained at her movements. She lay back down onto the bed. Tearju picked up her book, and sat back down.

"What happened at the mansion? Sven only told me that he found you and Train in the basement, after going through a monster-filled house."

"I...it was after Train decided on his own to go in. I entered the second floor, hoping to cut off an escape upwards. When I went through this backlit door, I found myself in the basement. He had this device that made my body go completely haywire—it felt like all the nanomachines in my body were screaming. I forced myself to keep going, but I couldn't keep it up. The doctor was going to shoot a bullet containing some new type of nanomachine that destroys human cells at me. Train got hit instead. Train and I managed to take him down, but Train was injured, and now those nanomachines are eating at his body."

"There hasn't been any sign of atrophy or cellular degradation." Tearju looked lost in thought. "Did you try anything?"

"I... I tried destroying them, but it felt like I was ripping myself to shreds. I know I was pushing it..." she weakly ended.

"It's possible... that Train might have already converted those nanomachines into benign ones with his incredible will. But, in his comatose state..."

"Is there any way we can wake him?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Eve, you know that nanomachines bend to your will. If Train's will is telling them to live, he might spend the rest of his life comatose on that bed. If there's a way to get that will to change from merely surviving to living..." Tearju trailed off as Eve sagged into the bed, a lost look on her face. "Eve?"

Eve curled onto her side, pulling the blankets close around her. "Can I be alone for a little while?"

Tearju nodded and grabbed her book. "Sure. Lunch will be brought in, soon." Before she stepped out, Eve's voice came floating, barely above a whisper.

"Train..."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Eve looked out the window. 'It's twilight.' Through the window, the moon was partially obscured by the clouds passing by, though the horizon was still dyed orange. Listening quietly, she could barely make out a pair of voices outside the room, but they were receding. Pushing off the sheets, she slid off the hospital bed, wincing when her feet hit the ground. She slowly made her way towards the inner bed, her feet feeling like they were stepping on pins and needles. Finally making it, she looked at the sleeping cat. Nearby, the cardiograph beeped at regular intervals. 'It's time I saved you for once.' 

Climbing up onto his bed, she straddled his legs, and leaned forward onto her extended arms. Her hair snaked down and met his chest with a light blue glow, where it entered his body. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. 'Please work, like that game console system...' The vision before her suddenly turned misty, as she found herself in an unfamiliar subway train. Looking at herself in the window's reflection, she smiled faintly. 'Am I in? Is this what Train's dreaming of?" Shaking her head, she ran onwards, through the cars.

* * *

A blast of flame caused Train to leap to the side, narrowly becoming so much melted ooze, unlike the subway car's support beam a meter away. "Kyouko!" Disbelief in his eyes, Kyouko stood there before him, wearing her usual school-girl uniform. A small puff of flame escaped from her mouth as she grinned madly at the surprised cat.'What's she doing here? Before that, why does this feel oddly familiar?'"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at the grinning schoolgirl. 

"Will you kiss me, Kuro-sama?"

"Eh! Kiss? Before that, didn't you promise me you'd never use your powers to kill?"

Kyouko pouted. "If you won't kiss me, then I'll kill you!" Another fireball escaped from her mouth, and Train leapt back and stumbled back when his feet hit cobblestones.

"Well? Kuro-sama?"

'That's not Kyouko. It's another one of that bastard Doctor's tricks. She'd be just as confused as I was. She didn't bat an eyelash.' Train dashed off into the mist as another blast of flame singed his heels. 'Eve's in danger. She needs me...' he thought. 'Where are you, so I can kick your ass! Doctor!"

* * *

Eve ran on, looking left and right through the mist-covered streets. 'From trains to misty roads...' She skidded to a halt when she heard a woman's laughter nearby. 

"I told you that there is no escape from this world."

"Give up, Kuro-sama! It'll be a lot of fun if you just stay still and die!"

'Saya-san? Kyouko-san?' Eve cautiously inched closer towards the voices. 'They must be figments of Train's dream.'

"Ahh, why not give him what he wants? He'll be dying soon, anyway," Saya's drawled.

Eve blinked. As the mists suddenly cleared around her, she found Saya and Kyouko flanking her sides, while Train was a few meters before her, glaring coldly at the two other women. She forced a smile onto her face, stifling a shiver that ran down her back. 'I don't want Train to ever look at me like that. So coldly...'

Train, meanwhile was staring at the three women. 'This has to be a trick. It's too timely.' He scowled. 'Eve... she's different. She's not wearing that torn black dress she was wearing. She looks older. She's acting differently...' He reached for Hades, amber eyes constantly watching them. 'The Doctor wants me to die, so he can toy around with Eve. They're illusions, all of them. They want me to die, or stall me long enough. I can't. I won't!' Quickly drawing his gun, he planted a bullet in all three of their heads.

'He shot me…' Eve stared back at Train, shock etched into her face, and silently mouthed, "Et tu, Train?" Down she fell, into a boneless heap, a pool of blood slowly growing below her head as the two beside her giggled profusely, the bullet holes disappearing in a hazy, red mist.

"Kuro-sama. Now you did it. You just killed your lil' princess," Kyouko almost spat out the nickname. "Doesn't it feel good?"

'This can't be.' Train rushed over to Eve's still form, and lifted her body into his arms. Supporting her head with one hand, he stared at the bullet wound in her forehead—it was not closing. Shaking his head in denial, he whispered, "No..."

Train closed his eyes and pulled Eve into a tight hug, entangling his free hand into her blood-matted hair. Saya slowly walked up to the pair, pressing the cold steel barrel of her pistol against his temple. "Goodbye, Train-kun," she purred.

Eve's eyes opened slightly at the fired shot, to see a stream of feathers drift past as the world suddenly turned white.

* * *

"Train-kun." A voice pierced through the silence to reach Train's ears. "Train-kun, wake up." He opened his eyes to see Saya standing over him, dressed in her flowery yukata, smiling warmly as she always did. No open wounds marred her body, no blood pouring freely. As he sat up, he took in his surroundings. Billowing, snow white clouds, and a warm light shone from above. 

"So this is heaven?" 'But, where's Eve?'

"You still haven't forgotten me," she murmured as she sat down next to him.

Train shook his head. "Never. I've missed you, you know."

Saya erupted into silvery peals of laughter. "I'm sorry. But you've quite the dilemma right now, and as your friend I feel that I must help you."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean about you—and her." She gestured to their right. A small gust of wind blew away the clouds, and he saw Eve there, lying down next to him, her eyes staring blankly at his face. The bullet hole still marred her face, a small trail of blood oozing down her nose to her eyes. He visibly flinched. "I'm not saying you need to say it straight away, but it's getting annoying, you know."

"What are you saying?" Train's voice was shaky. "Of course, I want to be forgiven, but… I can't ask that!"

"Isn't it time that you put the past behind you?" She lowered her hand, and smiled. "I can't help but feel like I'm holding you back."

Train looked lost from Saya's sudden change in gears. He glanced down at Eve's still form before looking back at Saya. "I...You've never held me back. You've always supported me, even back then."

The fire in her eyes made him shrink back. "I'm not talking about then! I'm talking about now, about you and Eve! You care for her, don't you?" Train averted his eyes. "If you didn't, then you wouldn't have done what you did. Give up. When have you ever given up?"

"That is…" He trailed off, looking away. Saya harrumphed, and forcibly turned his head towards her with a hand. She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Of course I care about her! She's a comrade; she's a friend. She's pretty much family!"

"Really? Is that all she is to you?"

Train nodded vigorously. "Yeah."

She snorted. "Denial." Saya slid up to his side and latched herself onto his left arm, changing gears once again. "Hey, tell me, Train. What am I to you?"

"You're Saya, my best friend and..."

She gently interrupted Train by placing a finger on his mouth. "And Eve?"

He gave her a look, and she dropped her finger, letting him speak. "She's like a little sister. Though, she's so independent and smart that I can't really do anything for her, except support her, when she needs me. I don't want to lose her."

"Hooo..." A teasing tone entered her voice. "What if I told you she wants to be your best friend?"

"No one could ever replace you."

"Hey! I never asked to be replaced, just forgotten..." Saya trailed off. "Ah, jeez! You were always so stubborn! Boys can be so ignorant!"

Train smiled, seeing her shake her fist at him, reminding him of past times. He was forced to duck as she took a swing at his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Okay, Train." She pointed her finger at him. "If you make her sad, I'll come back and beat some sense into you, ya hear?"

"Come back? This is Heaven, isn't it?"

A sudden grip on his other arm arm made Train look down in surprise. Eve looked back up at him, a pained look on her face. Her ruby eyes focused on his. "Why... won't you fight?"

"Fight..." Train echoed. "What's there to fight? We're dead."

Her grip on his arm slacking, Eve reached up and ran a hand down the side of his face, tracing a trail of blood down his cheek with her fingertips. As if spurred by the gentle contact, Train grasped her hand with his right and held it against his face.

"You're still alive." she whispered. "Wake up...from this nightmare."

Smiling, Saya let go of Train's arm. As she stood up, she patted his shoulder. "Wake up, Train-kun. Open your true eyes. Make her happy. You deserve better than chasing my shadow." She then strolled off into the clouds, humming a strangely hypnotic song.. Train turned around to watch her walk away.

A tug on his jacket brought Train's attention back to Eve. A look of extreme exasperation crossed her features. Train suddenly lay down on the fluffy clouds, pulling her down beside him. "So, you want to wake me up, right? Then do it," he teased, as he closed his eyes, a grin slowly spreading across his face. A puzzled look crossed her features before understanding dawned, Eve soon flushing scarlet. She let go and straddled his legs. He opened his eyes in surprise.

"Eve?"

She suddenly leaned over him, her blushing face filling his vision as her long, blonde hair formed a curtain around her face. She stared down at him, ruby eyes darkening. She closed her eyes and leaned down, kissing him.

* * *

Train opened his eyes to gaze upon… 'A plain white ceiling.' An unfamiliar weight upon his chest made him look down, to see a more familiar head of short, blonde hair, snuggling into his chest. He smiled, seeing Eve's deep, steady breathing. A couple of quick raps heralded Sven's entry into the room. His visible eye widened slightly as he saw the two of them sharing the bed. Clearing his throat, he approached the bed and bade, "Welcome back, partner." 

A grin stretched across Train's face, and he spread his arms out wide. "I'm so happy you were worried about me! Sven-daddy-san!"

Sven stiffened and crossed his arms defensively. "D-don't be ridiculous! You'll wake up Eve!" He suddenly peered at Train. "Care to explain this?"

"I, ah... well, I think Eve did something to wake me up," Train started, "and I think she wore herself out." Streaks of red made their way across his cheeks, as he realized just how bad that sounded.

"I see." Sven's tone was icy. "You'll take care of her, right? Won't take advantage of her, right?"

"Sven..." He glared at Sven, who simply smiled back. Turning around, Sven quietly headed for the door.

"Get well soon, okay? The hospital bill's growing."

"Yeah," Train whispered, as he tugged a sheet free and draped it over Eve. "We will."

* * *

Author's Notes/Rant: 

I can't help but interject right now: Ouran's Host Club corrupting me! If Train's unusual response there's any indication… There are a few other references scattered here and there, some literary, mostly video games. Heheh…. Kudos to all those who reviewed! I hope that you readers find this a worthy ending, otherwise I just might be forced to write more. But, as to what that would be... only time will tell... if this ending's too open-ended, or not far enough along for your likings. It just might be pure, unadulterated FLUFF/WAFF to end... you have been warned.

This last chapter, originally the 2nd installment, somehow blew up after I realized it doesn't explain a single event! Growing almost 4 times in size... god, how this thing fought, cursed, and nagged. I still think it's rough around the edges, but that's for you, the readers to decide. Comments and criticism would be much appreciated.

As usual, thanks to xDianaMoonx for proofing, editing, and general assistance throughout this entire project, and to my muse for making me love this series to death. But, thanks most of all, to you all, the readers.

Now, this omake wouldn't have come to pass if my friends did not kill brain cells talking about their WoW experiences. Specifically, The Barrens... I fear I have lost too many brain cells, already... funny how we're all engineers, too. Now, for the friends-inspired, brain-cell killing omake.

* * *

Omake: 

**5 years after the fall of Creed Diskence...**

**Vollfied Residence, 2:30 PM—**

It was a sleepy afternoon, a light breeze blowing through the open windows. Eve lounged on the couch, rereading one of the novels kept in the now modest library. Next to her, using her lap as a pillow and fully taking advantage of the peace and quiet was one sleeping Black Cat.

"Waugh!" Train suddenly shot upright, wide-eyed.

Eve looked up from the pages to her flustered partner. "Train?"

"I just had the most horrible nightmare…"

Eve bookmarked the page and quietly closed the book. "Hmmm. Do tell."

"I was dreaming about when we were fighting the Apostles of the Stars. We just met up with Sven after dealing with that bastard Doctor…"

Eve nodded. "Mm. I remember."

"Then, that monkey showed up. And... He…." Train shuddered. A pregnant moment passed. Then another.

"Go on…"

Train took a deep, shuddering breath. "He transformed himself into Chuck Norris, and then he was just standing there, going on about how his chief export was pain and how his kick was invincible... and then he roundhouse kicked me into the wall, and I couldn't do anything about it..." Eve's eye twitched. "Err, Eve?"

"…that's it! No more _Walker, Texas Ranger_ for you!"

Train gasped. "Noooo!"


End file.
